<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle Study by ZeldaandFairies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641830">Battle Study</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaandFairies/pseuds/ZeldaandFairies'>ZeldaandFairies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Challenges, Fights, Fist Fights, M/M, Swords, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaandFairies/pseuds/ZeldaandFairies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix sizes up his competition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battle Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My hands gripped tighter around my wooden sword’s hilt as Caspar charged forward, his fists at the ready. His battle cry was louder than the blood pumping in my ears and I wondered if this was his way of surprising the enemy as my balance was suddenly thrown off and I narrowly escaped his fist, his rough skin scraping past my jaw by a hair. I took this moment to steady myself before my left elbow connected with his ribs and the air was knocked out of him in an agonizing huff.</p><p>“No… fair!!!” He coughed behind me.</p><p>I swung around on my toes to face him before crouching and hurdling forward, my sword connecting with his hip. I hadn’t calculated the right amount of force I would need to knock him over and suddenly I was being squeezed in strangle hold, my brain instantly begging for air as I realized I had exhaled before this. His reach amazed me for a moment as I became aware that his legs were short but his torso and arms made up for that. My free hand gripped at his elbow and pinched any amount of fat I could find there. This was war training and nothing was off limits. If we needed to bite our way through battle to ensure our safety then it was on the table. He gasped, his hold loosening for a moment. That moment of weakness allowed me to break away and I was relieved to have air again. I ran out of his reach and turned back to see him rubbing his skin.</p><p>“You fight dirty, Felix,” he called to me from across the grounds.</p><p>“You’re too predictable,” I spoke back as a softer volume in comparison.</p><p>I couldn’t help but look around the immediate area now that there was a bit of distance between us. The crowd of our fellow students was quiet and intently watching us. Von Aegir’s face was determined as he was in line to combat the winner.</p><p>I knew I couldn’t use too much energy in this battle if I had a chance against his lance.</p><p>Caspar danced across the field, his legs taking as big of strides as they could to reach me. I’d learned to never head towards the enemy or else they will find an opening. I found this to be very true as he raised his fist and I threw my sword aside to catch his fist in my hand, surprising him, and pulling his arm behind him. One of my legs wrapped around his ankle and he lost balance immediately, falling and letting out a large roar in pain.</p><p>“This battle is over!” Catherine declared as she ran towards Caspar.</p><p>I completely let go of my grip on him and he crumpled fully to the ground. He lay on his good side as his hand instantly rose to comfort his shoulder. Catherine knelt beside him, her gloved hands feeling the muscles around his neck and shoulders.</p><p>“Dislocated,” she said and Caspar groaned, annoyed by his loss.</p><p>“I would have had you!” He said, his eyes clenching shut in pain.</p><p>“You wish,” I said simply as I knelt to pick up my sword. “Your battle cries are repetitive and you betray your angle with where you place your weight. You are far too predictable, Caspar.” I stared at the sword as I spoke.</p><p>A quick scream and a grunt and Caspar’s arm was righted. He breathed deeply and thanked Catherine.</p><p>“Again,” he said, standing up and stretching his shoulder blades. “Let’s go again.”</p><p>“No,” called Von Aegir from the crowd. “It’s my turn to go against Felix.”</p><p>Another whine and Catherine patted Caspar purposefully on the shoulder. He winced.</p><p>“You need to ice your arm, Caspar. You’re done for the day.”</p><p>“Fine.” He allowed angrily before glaring back at me. “Tomorrow then.”</p><p>I gave him a smirk but it didn’t reach my eyes.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>He nodded but my eyes were already transfixed on Ferdinand.</p><p>This challenge would be more worth my time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>